Besar no cuesta caro
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Había muchos lujos en la vida que Rinne no podía costarse, pero a todos había sobrevivido. ¿Sobreviviría a éste? RxS.


**¡Hola!  
>Me alegra muchísimo estar presente de nuevo en este fandom. Recordé cuánto me gusta <strong>Kyoukai no Rinne** y cuánto me emociona pensar en la parejita de Rinne y Sakura.  
>Los dejo con mi más reciente fic, ¡espero les guste!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>__: Kyoukai no Rinne y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besar no cuesta caro<br>**__Por: LP Luna Phantom_

Otra vez llegó la noche. Ese roce de viento fresco en la piel, ese olor a árboles que respiran tranquilidad y, claro, también esa sensación de incomodidad ante la presencia libre de espectros. Y todo en esos momentos le recordaba a ella. ¡Qué novedad!

Los pedidos en el gabinete meteorológico eran más divertidos que nunca desde que Mamiya Sakura los resolvía con él. Se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría a una chica como ella: seria, amable, comprensiva, generosa, bonita y que tuviera esa cualidad innombrable que le atraía tanto como un magneto a un alfiler. Y como él no era idiota, supo de inmediato que aquello tan poderoso que sentía no podía ser otra cosa que amor.

¡Qué lástima que en esos días el amor fuera tan caro que no se lo pudiera permitir!

Había muchos lujos en la vida que no podía costearse y a todos había sobrevivido. ¿Sobreviviría a éste? Una vocecita en su cabeza (¿o en su corazón?) le dijo que todo por lo que había pasado antes era nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba de ahí en adelante.

Otra vez llegó la noche y de inmediato comprendió que era cierto, que no había comparación posible; lo supo porque de repente todo le recordaba a ella.

Nunca había estado enamorado, pero tenía una clara idea de cómo eran esas cosas... o no muy clara. Como fuera, sabía que el dinero siempre estaría involucrado: comprar flores, chocolates y regalos para los días especiales, salir al cine, al parque, al restaurante o cafetería; uno no podía invitar a una chica a salir y decirle "pero hagamos algo que no cueste dinero".

Con Mamiya Sakura ocurría algo diferente, porque para ella no había problema si de economía se hablaba, siempre tenía dinero para convidar con él y nunca parecía importarle que él fuera más pobre que ella. Era diferente: era muchísimo peor.

¡Con qué desgano durmió esa noche!

Llegó la mañana y con ella la escuela. Y con ellas llegó también cierta castaña que a sus ojos se veía muy bonita.

-Llegas temprano, Rokudou-kun.

-Tú también.

Y así de fácil, ella sonrió. Y así de fácil, se le aceleró el corazón a él.

-Rika-chan me pidió ayuda con la tarea de Inglés, así que quedamos de vernos aquí a esta hora -informó-. Pero me acaba de llamar para avisarme que estaba enferma y no vendría.

Le costó unos segundos comprender que entonces sólo estaban ellos dos. ¡Qué fácil podía su día pasar de oscuro a brillante!

-¿Por qué no vamos al gabinete a ver si hay algo para hoy? -sugirió la chica.

-Claro.

Caminaron juntos.

Nunca antes había estado enamorado, pero estaba seguro de que lo que Mamiya Sakura le inspiraba iba más allá de la amistad, era el florecimiento del árbol de cerezo más esplendoroso jamás creado, era el encontrar un aroma sobrehumano que le cosquilleaba en la piel, era el rayo de luz solar que atravesaba las tinieblas hasta llegar a su corazón. Mamiya Sakura era la chica que lo hacía posible todo.

Pero ella era sólo su amiga. No podían ser más que eso: en primer lugar, por la obvia razón de que él era el único que se sentía de ese modo; en segundo... porque era pobre.

El amor cuesta. Los noviazgos salen caros. El autobús, los refrescos, los listones, las invitaciones a cenar, pasear... ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Sakura si no podía permitirse todo eso?

-¿Rokudou-kun? -la chica se detuvo para mirarlo.

¿Qué tenía él que fuera capaz de dar a esta chica maravillosa entre miles? ¡¿Qué?

-¿Rokudou-kun? ¿Estás bien?

Sólo su amor, incondicional e imperecedero.

-Rinne, ¿estás...

Se encontró con los labios del chico a mitad de la frase. ¿Frase? ¿Cuál frase? ¿Acaso había estado hablando? No lo recordaba, parecía que toda su vida fuera ese simple beso... ¿Simple? ¡No, por Dios! Era... corto. Un pensamiento de decepción cruzó su mente cuando dejó de sentir esa dulce presión sobre su boca; todavía era demasiado pronto.

-Te quiero, Mamiya Sakura. Perdón por haberte hecho pasar por esto -exclamó el chico con la vista sobre sus ojos. Adivinó en los de él la esperanza y el temor. La frustración, ésa que había visto ya tantas veces en su mirada, esa incipiente desesperación por saber que no era o no tenía lo suficiente. Pero, ¿suficiente qué? En este caso, si él la quería, ¿no sería eso más que suficiente?

-Creo... -comenzó ella con un semblante de confusión. Pisaba terrenos nuevos en cuanto a sentimientos se refería. Siempre había sido más bien pasiva, tranquila y hasta indiferente; ahora, sin embargo, se sentía más valiente y animada porque sabía que Rokudou-kun no era ya sólo Rokudou-kun... y también, ¡era Rokudou-kun!- Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, puedes llamarme sólo Sakura -y le ofreció una más de sus sonrisas.

-Sakura -repitió embobado el chico.

Rinne observó su rostro con cuidado, sus ojos, sus trenzas, sus pálidas pecas, sus labios... sus labios que se acercaban... sus propios párpados como cortinas negras sobre sus ojos ante el avecinamiento de un nuevo beso de la boca de la chica.

Inmediatamente se sintió mejor y rodeó la espalda de ella sin dejar de besarla. Se permitió ese lujo. Después de todo, besar no costaba nada.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? Espero sus opiniones.<br>****Por cierto, ¿ya se enteraron de que están traduciendo el manga de nuevo al español? ¡Qué genialidad! ¡Qué emoción!  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias por la atención que me han prestado! Y lo agradeceré aun más si me dan un review por ahí, je je.  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


End file.
